rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Latest News
__NOEDITSECTION__ These news are mainly copied from Rec Room News on Steam. See the News Archive for older news. See the Timeline for an overview of the development of Rec Room. See Upcoming Events for future community events. Rec Room UPDATE - the "rec.net" edition! January 18, 2018 - gribbly Welcome to our first update of 2018! We are ringing in the new year with: *rec.net - a fancy new website! If you're a registered user can now manage your profile and share your Rec Room pics on rec.net! To go to your user page, login at http://rec.net We also did a bunch of updates to the Share Camera (you can find it in the Profile tab of your watch): *Share Camera - you can sync photos you take in Rec Room to your rec.net profile with the tap of a button! *Share Camera - added "tripod" button so camera will stay put where you drop it (even in mid-air). This makes it easier to frame the exact shot you want! In tripod mode, tap or laser point the camera screen to take a picture. *Share Camera - printed photos are now correctly saved/restored in Custom Rooms Speaking of Custom Rooms, this update bring some new features: *Shared ownership of Custom Rooms - You can share your custom room with as many "roommates" as you want. Co-owners can visit a private custom room even when you're not there. They can also freely save/restore the room. So only grant co-ownsership to players you trust! To make someone a co-owner, go to the room, then find the player in the People screen of the watch, and tap the Roles button. *Custom Rooms - Watch->Custom Rooms->Browse now does a better job of sorting rooms. Rooms with more cheers and visitors will be sorted higher, so it's easier to find the cool stuff. *Custom Rooms - can now be set to Public, Private, or Unlisted. Unlisted rooms are only accessible via sandbox doors. *Custom Rooms - please note we have temporarily disabled the ability to publish non-sandbox Custom Rooms. This is a very temporary change as we re-think how we want to handle this scenario (the current method was pretty broken). Plus an update to the Maker Pen: *Maker pen - The maker pen now supports grid snapping in Edit mode when creating, moving and rotating shapes. You can set the grid to 1cm, 10cm, or 100cm. *Maker pen - added "pyramid" shape (kinda like a cone). And now the misc category: *Whiteboards are now considerably higher resolution, and won't accrue visual artifacts as you save/load a room over time. *Crimson Cauldron - fixed some misbehavior in mini-witches! *We are also including a small gift for players who registered their Rec Room account before the end of 2017! Thanks for being part of the Rec Room community, we love you! We couldn't build Rec Room without your support and feedback, so please keep it coming!. Happy new year, and here's to a fun 2018! UPDATE: We had to roll back the "rec.net" update January 13, 2018 - gribbly Really sorry about that, we hit an unexpected issue and had to revert to the previous build... everyone was getting stuck on the loading screen. Will update when we have more info. In the meantime the previous build is back up and running normally. See the News Archive for older news. Category:Events